Just Me and You Now Baby, Or So He Thought
by EmRosey
Summary: OLD .Sequel to Rescued in a Different Way. Hope you like it, please review! AgnstyTragedyLove fic!Sawyer could remember the happiness in her smile, the freedom in her smile and the trust in her smile, the trust he had broken, and he hated himself for it.


**_Ok! Here's my sequal to Rescued in a Different Way! Angsty/tragedy fic :( Lovely Skatey!! _**

**_Thanks for all the reviews about Rescued in a Different Way I hope you like this one just as much, please review!_**

* * *

This life 'alone' on the island was tough, Sawyer knew that now.

Before, he had been wrong very wrong.

The first few months him and Kate had lived happily alone on the island, or so they had thought. He could remember now the words he had said to her "Its just me and you know baby" He could remember the happiness in her smile, the freedom in her smile and the trust in her smile, the trust he had broken, and he hated himself for it.

Him and Kate had lived well on the island. In the first few months they laughed, they joked, they cuddled and they kissed. They had even argued and fought, but always and most importantly, they had loved, loved each other. Everything was normal, perfectly normal. The monster made an appearance every few weeks, roaring and rumbling deeply in the jungle, but on this island, it was counted as normal.

The big mistake Sawyer had made was forgetting them, the others.

One day their perfect life turned sour. The others had decided they had gotten bored of Sawyer and Kate, they wanted the island back.

The first day Sawyer and Kate saw the others again, nothing much happened. Words were exchanged, more warnings than words.

Sawyer could remember the fear he felt in his heart the day he saw them, suddenly jumping out of the jungle in front of him and Kate. He could see the fear in his heart reflected in Kate's face, but if it wasn't for Kate's face, his fear wouldn't have been there. Because Sawyer wasn't scared for him, he was scared for Kate, he swore to take care of her on the island, now they were here alone and it was his fault.

If she had gone back on the rescue ship with everyone else she would have been safe. Ok, she would have been imprisoned, but she would have been alive, safe and healthy. And that was all Sawyer wanted, for Kate to be safe.

The others had warned them that day, warned them that it was their island. Sawyer could still hear Ben's chilling voice, and see Pickett and Zeke's smiling faces.

_"This is our island, you had the chance to leave and you didn't, we weren't to happy about that." Ben had said, cold and hard "We gave them a chance to come back for you, but know its clear that isn't going to happen. So we watched, we waited, but quite honestly, you both bore me know. Your arguments used to be entertaining, but we figured we might want to, spice it up a little" He had threatened, as Pickett and Zeke had laughed. "This is your warning, both of your times have come"_

Sawyer had half considered smashing him in the face, but seen as they had 3 men and 3 guns, and Sawyer had many guns, guns that had been left for them by the other castaways, but the bullet supply was low. Sawyer decided he would wait.

Sawyer could remember the guilt he felt that night, but the guilt he felt now was even deeper.

_"There gonna come back, aren't they Sawyer?" Kate had said, shaking worriedly that night._

"_Yeah" Sawyer said, there was no point in lying "But when they do, ill be ready. If they think they can touch you Kate, ill put as much lead in them as I can manage, I'd let them kill me for you Kate, you know that" _

"_I do" She said, glad she had someone who felt so strong, but the truth was she felt the same._

Things had been fine a few weeks after that, they had almost forgotten the others threat, _almost_. But then, one rainy day it happened.

Sawyer could remember the day as it if were yesterday, and in fact it was a month ago today, he thought with a lump in his throat.

_Sawyer and Kate had been huddled in their now, very grand shelter. Well grand for a shelter on a beach on some desert island. They had taken the best parts from everyone's shelters and made their own better one, in fact it was really Sawyers old shelter with more added, after all being the 'collector' on the island, he had one of the best shelters. _

Suddenly they heard a thud behind them.

"_Did you hear that?" She asked, eyes wide. Whenever something like that happened the fear of the others leapt to Kate's heart, and Sawyers too. _

"Not sure" Sawyer said, although he had, he didn't want to worry her in case it was something harmless. "Just ta be on the safe side" He said, pulling out his gun and turning of the safety.

_They sat for a while longer, Sawyer pulled a protective arm around Kate her body was shaking. What seemed like hours, minutes at least passed by, but in reality only seconds until there where a crowd of the others outside their tent. _

"_Get out" Sawyer said bravely. _

"Oh were not going anywhere James" Ben smiled. "We did warn you, Pickett, Zeke, you know what to do"

_They both nodded and grinned viscously and headed towards Kate. _

"Stay away from her you son of a bitch!" Sawyer screamed, forgetting the loaded gun in his hand and running just to smack them in the face.

"Now, now James" Ben said "That isn't very nice"

"_Shut up" Sawyer growled, he spun round and saw that Pickett and Zeke had now grabbed Kate firmly under the arms. _

"Get of her" Sawyer snarled, raising his gun.

"_I don't think that would be a wise idea James" Ben said from behind him. _

"Well it seems pretty wise to me" Sawyer said, he shot a bullet from his pistol which he saw hit Pickett squarely in the stomach and release his grip on Kate.

_But that was the last thing Sawyer saw that day. He felt a sharp blow to the back of the head as blackness closed around him. He stayed conscious just long enough to hear Kate's pain filled screams echo in his mind, screams he would remember forever. _

"Sawyer!" She shouted.

Kate screams seemed so real, even in his memory. Sawyer fought back the tears that brimmed along his eyes. Sawyer tried to stop the memories that were flooding back to him once again, but they just wouldn't stop.

_Sawyer woke up a few hours later to see the rain had stopped, and darkness had fallen. He looked wildly around for Kate and saw a image which would stay with him forever. _

_  
Kate was laid on the floor, her skin pale as snow, her face covered over by her chestnut waves. The worst thing was the red blood that seemed to have made a huge circle from her stomach. Sawyer ran to her side and saw a stab wound right in her stomach, the already dried blood being slowly covered by new. _

"Oh god Kate" He whispered, stroking the hair out of her eyes "Can you hear me?" He pleaded "Please to don't die Katie, stay with me, ya all i've got"

_He ran his fingers across to her wrist, there was a pulse it was weak, but it was there. _

"Yer alive Katie" he begged, his voice hoarse "Talk to me, don't leave me now, please"

"_S—Sawyer?" She said, her eyes fluttering open softly. _

"Yeah its me" he smiled "I'm here now Katie, don't leave me, I love you too much to leave you"

"_I don't blame you" She whispered softly, as if she could read his mind "I love you" She whispered again, barely reaching the last word before her eyes closed again. _

"Kate!" he shouted, pulling her limp body towards him "Please, don't leave me, please" he said, his warm tears landing softly in her hair.

He begged and begged, his heart tore, he knew she was dead.

"I love you too" He whispered.

Sawyer sat there now, at her grave in the sand. He had spent everyday there for the last month. He had only left it at night to go back to his shelter, and some nights he didn't even do that. He didn't eat and he barely drank, he just didn't see the point anymore. There was nothing left for him.

He had wished everyday that the others would come back and finished the job, and everyday they didn't. As he sat at Kate's grave, a small cross he had made in this sand, his tears couldn't be pushed back anymore and began to fall once again down his face.

"I'm so sorry" he whispered, he had lost count of the amount of times he'd said it, even though Kate had said she didn't blame him, it was one of the last things she said to him, he still couldn't shake the terrible guilt.

Sawyer had many feelings, but not one of them happy or even positive. He felt, well sad didn't even cover it, that Kate had died, the only woman he had ever loved had died, because of him. Guilt she had died because of him, if he hadn't told her to stay on the island she would be alive now, imprisoned but alive. But most of all Sawyer felt numb. Nothing mattered to him anymore, nothing affected him. In sun or rain he felt nothing, in day and night he felt nothing, when starving he felt nothing. The only thing Sawyer seemed to feel these days was a giant empty hole, filled with depression, taking over his entire body.

He looked at the cold gun in his hand as a tear splashed onto its handle, he just couldn't take it anymore…

* * *

**_Please review everyone! Thanks!_**


End file.
